


don't you feel alone, you can always find me

by iohexa



Series: the iron wall will always be rebuilt [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Graduation, even more self indulgent datekou fic, guess who the jumping bananas are, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iohexa/pseuds/iohexa
Summary: Saying goodbye is not always the end, especially in the case of Datekou's third years.





	don't you feel alone, you can always find me

**Author's Note:**

> Koganegawa Kanji's kind of a mess, but Sakunami Kousuke and Fukiage Jingo will always be there to back him up.
> 
> Title from Raging by Kygo (again).

Sakunami Kousuke might possibly be at his wits' end. When Coach Oiwake asked him to take care of Koganegawa, he certainly never imagined it to be a full-time job.

 

"So, what would Futakuchi-senpai do?" Koganegawa runs his unsoiled hand through his spiked fringe.

 

"You know... Koganegawa..." Kousuke begins, "There are many other options within the team with regards to upstanding senpai, other than Futakuchi-senpai."

 

"Well, uh, then, how mad do you think he'll be when he finds out we- I dropped the cake for the third years?" The pitch of Koganegawa's voice goes higher, eyes frantically roving over the inverted cake on the floor. "You don't suppose we can save this cake, do you?"

 

"I could just bake a new one." Fukiage comments. Koganegawa's head snaps towards the direction of the angelic voice, eyes brimming with tears. Kousuke is absolutely convinced the tallest of the first years is about to bawl at any moment, if not for the fact that he's already half covered in cake and passers-by are beginning to stare.

 

They head back to Fukiage's house after clearing whatever they could of the mess Koganegawa made (which the other two try not to mention again). The kitchen is sizeable, already stocked with all the ingredients they need. Fukiage retrieves various bowls, pans, and odd gadgets Kousuke has never seen before in his life. Koganegawa's in the bathroom rinsing off the smell of cheese and mashed strawberry. They've decided to stay over at Fukiage's, so their uniforms are in the wash, along with their clothes from practice earlier.

 

"Can I help with anything?" Kousuke asks, as Fukiage separates the yolks of the eggs from the whites skillfully. He, on the other hand, has been sitting at the corner of the kitchen for no less than fifteen entire minutes, and feels antsy. He's definitely tired from practice, his arms still stinging from one or two off receives, but the other boy has obviously been at practice too and is probably no less fatigued.

 

Fukiage tilts his head, pondering for a moment, before pointing to the bowl of yolks. Kousuke takes the whisk from Fukiage and begins beating the eggs, while the latter puts... A collection of dairy products in a small pot. At this point of time, Koganegawa barrels into the kitchen, coming to a halt, standing ramrod straight. His mouth is in a tight line, eyebrows twitching. The other two exchange an amused look.

 

"I'm, once more, so sorry I dropped the cake!" Koganegawa bows deeply.

 

"We heard you the first time, don't worry about it." Kousuke laughs.

 

"Hm." Fukiage hums. "Koganegawa, could you help me fill this pan with water?"

 

Koganegawa nearly trips over himself in his enthusiastic attempt to be of some kind of help, and the hearts of his fellow first years cannot help but warm at the sight. Koganegawa Kanji, all of his 191.5 centimeters and counting, is goodhearted to the core, and only a certain second year captain can find it in his heart to hold anything against the tallest member of the volleyball club. The certain second year captain, of course, must never know about the early evening mishap. The second years will figure something happened when they bring in a cheesecake instead of a tiramisu one, but until then, it'd be their secret.

 

❆

 

Futakuchi Kenji is a little worried. Just a little, because too much would imply he cares a lot about this. Maybe he does, but he will never admit it out loud. His vice-captain already knows, because they haven't had to say most things verbally or explicitly to each other since they were all of five years old. The third years are definitely coming down for today's practice match against what's-their-name High School, it's just how the third years are. Kenji isn't worried about them being _there_ , he's worried about the current absence of the rest of his club members. He begins to tap his feet on the floor of the gymnasium, then getting up to pace, because it is two hours before practice when they're all supposed to meet to prepare for the surprise but no one except him is here.

 

Nametsu is the second to turn up, clutching three scrapbooks to her chest. Kenji's face brightens. He hurries over to take the scrapbooks, which are filled with individual photos taken during practice and matches, the approximately three hundred and seventy six team photos Kenji had saved to his phone and printed for the third years' presents, and notes from every single member of the club, including their coaches and teachers. Kenji raises an eyebrow, amazed at how put together everything is. Then again, it is Nametsu Mai, the one who holds the club together by doing all of the things Kenji does not.

 

Obara and Onagawa arrive next, streamers and decorations draped over their shoulders. The third years were likely to watch from the second floor, and they could decorate the blind spots on the first floor away from the court to be used for the practice match.

 

Aone arrives, first years in tow, and Kenji finally releases a sigh of relief. Koganegawa seems more twitchy than usual, however, so Kenji preemptively narrows his eyes at the first year setter when they make eye contact for a moment. For now, all the preparations are in place. Kenji now has other fish to fry, namely, a practice match to win. 

 

❆

 

Moniwa, Kamasaki and Sasaya appear like clockwork, despite the fact that it is too early on a Saturday morning for most people to be awake. Kenji spares a glance at them, before going to shake the hand of Captain Undercut. He briefly gets the image of jumping bananas when he looks at the other school, and leans over to whisper that in Aone's ear when they take their positions on court. Aone's lips are set in a thin, firm line, clearly telling Kenji to "please concentrate on the game and not on the appearances of the other team, already". Kenji shrugs, turning his head back to look at Banana High School, as he's now dubbed them.

 

The jumping bananas prove to be tricky to handle, but the Iron Wall catches on and blocks them out to win the practice match. Kenji notes Nametsu exchanging contact information with the shy first year manager of the opposing school and internally thanks whichever god placed Nametsu as their manager. It was only through Nametsu's connections to the former manager of this school that they managed to get in a practice match, and now there was the promise of more. He angles his head upwards next, yelling out to the third years.

 

"If you three senpai have nothing better to do, come down and help us clear up!"

 

Kamasaki screeches something along the lines of kouhai needing to know their place, Moniwa placating him or whatever, and Kenji stifles the happiness he always feels somewhere in his heart when he sees the three third years. He's got a gym to clear, and a surprise party to throw.

 

❆

 

When the third years finally do come down to the first floor of the gym, after having to stop along the outside of the gym to deal with a (carefully planned) mishap caused by Koganegawa, the lights are off, and there's only the glow of fairy lights along the walls. Moniwa Kaname is the first to take a tentative step in. There are photos, maybe a hundred or more, featuring the third year's high school volleyball journey. There are certain photos which Kamasaki thought would never see the light of day again after his first year (he lets out a scandalised gasp when he sees those).  There are photos of them standing tall, standing strong, standing as part of the Iron Wall (Kaname tears a little). There are photos from the little team bonding outings featuring Sasaya's amusing fashion choices (the man in question chuckles). There are memories and love within the four walls they spent three long years in, and- Koganegawa reappears from behind the third years, who have been travelling as a trio, scattering confetti all over them.

 

Kaname almost lets out a yelp when the rest of the team appears from the sides of the doors. Aone is holding a banner that simply says "CONGRATULATIONS" (on what, is up to their interpretation), Fukiage is holding a cake decorated like a volleyball (he holds it like he would a baby), and Futakuchi is in the centre, grinning wide.

 

"Thank you for the past three years." Futakuchi bows low, the team echoing after him.

 

Kaname wants to tear up again, but instead, he slings his arms around his fellow third years, meeting the team in the middle of the gym. He puts aside worries about future plans and studies for now, basking in the chaos that they call a team. He most definitely bursts into tears when Nametsu presents them each with a scrapbook - their graduation present, Obara remarks. Aone envelopes Kaname in a bear hug when he stretches out his arms in the second year's direction, and the third year is grateful for the temporary shield. Futakuchi is off teasing Kamasaki about that horrible phase the latter went through in first year, Koganegawa trips over nothing and almost smashes face first into the cake (which is saved by Fukiage's swift reflexes) and Kaname knows, he knows this team will go far.

 

He releases Aone and goes around thanking all his kouhai one by one, stopping to offer Koganegawa more help with setting, giving tips to Obara and Nametsu for keeping the team in check, and finally reaches Futakuchi, currently separated from his bickering partner by Aone. Clapping both Aone and Futakuchi on their shoulders, Kaname simply smiles and nods.

 

They're developing and growing on their own, Koganegawa into all his limbs, Sakunami into the support of the Iron Wall, Obara into his role keeping their captain in check... Moniwa Kaname is content.

 

 

 

But of course that won't stop him and the other third years from coming down to watch practice again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Aone isn't a very touchy person per se, but he always gives the best hugs and piggyback rides.
> 
> This is the fastest I've written any of the fics in this series, and its also the longest. Thank you to everyone who's been so kind as to comment on the past few fics. A special thank you to those who have been discussing All the Datekou HCs with me lately, all of you, and the cake I ruined on May Day have inspired this.
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Also scream with me more about Datekou over at my [Tumblr](http://datekous.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/salutsolitude_)!


End file.
